evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Damian Alvarez
Damian Alvarez 'D. O. B: ' June 6, 1996 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''Odessa, Texas '''Occupation: '''Runaway '''Power: '''Power Manipulation '''Affiliation: '''None Personality Damian usually comes of as cold and uncaring to most people and to most people he is. Basically if you aren't elderly, homeless, a pretty girl or a child then he probably won't help you and want's nothing to do with you. He has nothing against people who aren't what I just listed but, everyone else just normally brushes him off as some sort of High School Drop out junkie who lives in a van. He's never done anything wrong to those people. He's never begged for money or food in fact he's often given food away to people. As you may have guessed he's a bit of a loner. Usually preferring to be by himself as opposed to other people. His clothing style matches his personality. It's very whatever if it fits him he'll wear it. It doesn't matter if it's for men or women (within limitations). The same goes for food as long as it's edible and won't kill him he'll eat it. History Damian was the oldest of Francisco and Diana Alvarez. The couple were specials who used their powers to make their to America in order to have a better life for them and their recently born son Damian. Upon making their way across the border the duo continued to abuse their powers to quickly harness a small fortune and live fairly happily. Growing up his parents would spend all their time with their son as they didn't have actual jobs aside from “stealing” thousands of dollars per week from various people and places. Around the time he was six an incident happened that revealed that Damian had also inherited his parent's “superior” genetics. One day during class a girl he had a small crush on gave him a kiss on the cheek his excitement caused his power to activate giving the girl the ability to generate fire. The excitement must have caused her to also use her newly attained ability as she caused a fire to the school and nearly killed several students. After hearing stories his parents to put two and two together and realized that it was their son who was at fault. They knew that even with their powers they wouldn't be able to get cover this up for long so they were forced to move. Shortly after the move Damian’s brother was born. He was upset about the move and was too young to understand but, as his father explained it. “Sometimes when superheroes secret identifies are at risk they have to leave their home. His parents also helped him control his power believing that he could only give powers to others and not knowing that he could also take them away. Life continued fairly normal from him. (As normal as it could be for someone who could give people special abilities and whose parents robbed people on a fairly regular basis.) This was until he was confronted by a strange girl by the name of Jenny Sparrow. Jenny revealed herself to be the girl who Damian had given powers to seven years ago. He stated she was there to destroy Damian's life the same way he had destroyed hers. She said everyone believed that she had started the fire with a lighter she'd sneaked in and was expelled from school. Her parents divorced and her mother became a drunk and remarried an abusive asshole. She grabbed him by the throat and was preparing to roast him when another part of his ability activated. He stripped Jenny of her power and managed to escape her grasp. He thought it be best not to tell his parents about the run in he'd had as they'd probably over react and would cause him to stir even further away from his parents. Damian was never fully believed what his parents had told him about where they got their money. They always told him that his maternal grandfather was a very bad and rich man who they stole several thousand dollars from and upon making their way here they invested it in successful businesses using their powers. He'd figured if he was such a bad guy they would have used their powers to stop them instead of simply running away. As they would also tell him stories about how they would help save people with their amazing powers. He foolishly continued to believe this lie until one night a few months after his baby sister was born his parents had come home panicked and blood covered. Worried he asked what was wrong, and his parents decided that he was old enough to learn the truth. They weren't heroes like they said they were they were criminals. They've been stealing and swindling people since before he was born. His grandfather wasn't a bad man like he said. He was a philanthropist and the duo used their powers to kill him and take his money through inheritance. They used that money to make their way to the U.S and find a house but, they were never happy, and the duo was greedy and were never happy with what they had. So they kept robbing more and more. Damian was shocked upon the revelation but, he pretended to be okay with it. The three went to bed or so that's what his parents believed. Damian watched the local news to see if there were any mention of his parents. To no surprise there was. A robbery with a couple fitting their description was on the news. The police weren't able to see their faces but were able to tell that one was a man and the other a woman. The report also revealed the couple had killed three people, including a young child. He knew his parents had to be stopped but, they couldn't as long as they had their powers. That's when he'd had an idea. He'd recalled the incident where he managed to remove Jenny's power and assumed he would be able to do it again. So as his parents were asleep he sneaked into their room and stripped them of their powers. Not wanting to risk his siblings having powers his parents could exploit he also removed any powers they may have. He was able to remove his brother's power but, his sister didn't seem to have one. After he finished his task he knew his parents would be outraged so he decided to leave. He packed up what he could and ran way without ever looking back. He's been on the run for the last six months however, the car he “borrowed” recently broke down in some hick town called Odessa leaving him stranded. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)